


We Secretly Heal the Red Flowers

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Future Fic, M/M, evil!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil!Sam.</p><p>Dean is a leech; a vampire … a parasite living on Sam's blood and Sam would have it no other way. He has made his brother this way. He needs Dean at his side. Dean has always been there for Sam as a lover, brother, parent, teacher and best friend. He is everything to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Secretly Heal the Red Flowers

He holds his arm out and watches as Dean slowly lifts his head, his eyes wide and hazel as he stares at the open cut that Sam has made. Dean is fascinated by Sam's thick dark blood. He craves it and is addicted to it. It is essential to his well being and Sam is well aware that Dean will die without it. He's not prepared to take that risk.

The final battle between the hunters and the other 'children' killed many on either side. It placed Sam exactly where he wanted to be; at the head of a demon army, taking his rightful place … the place that Mary Winchester tried to deny him. It also ruined his brother's legs.

For months Dean lay in a coma while Sam watched over him. Dean was well looked after though, Sam hired the best experts but they all said the same … that they could do nothing to help Dean walk again. Sam was able to save Dean's life but not his brother's legs.

Strange really how things go. Dean the fighter, the Winchester who never gave up is now happy to let himself be cozened and cared for, happy for Sam to look after him.

From the moment Dean awoke from his coma he has appeared happy with his lot. During the months he lay in his silent unwaking sleep Sam's blood was injected into his veins on a daily basis, ensuring that Dean would not and could not leave him.

Dean is a leech; a vampire … a parasite living on Sam's blood and Sam would have it no other way. He has made his brother this way. He needs Dean at his side. Dean has always been there for Sam as a lover, brother, parent, teacher and best friend. He is everything to him.

Dean is so tightly bound to him now that if Sam dies, Dean will die along with him. The red viscous threads of blood tie them together. They have become one. Dean is Sam's confidant and advisor, although he refuses to be Sam's 'hostess' at the interminable parties that take place in this new world. Strange how much demons like to party! It is the only thing upon which he stands firm and Sam will allow him this, if nothing else.

They are one blood, Winchester blood and nothing will ever come between them, certainly not Dean.


End file.
